Black Waters
by tekkitwithfarhan
Summary: Little resistance was meet securing the waters nearby Kure. Ark Royal one of the members returning from the sortie begins to act strange. What are the abyssal's plans. What will the young admiral do, how will their best friend and finally is there a cure? (Please do review my story it will be appreciated and i can learn how to improve it)
1. Chapter 1

At a forward operating base in Kure, a young bespectacled admiral wearing his neat admiral's uniform is sitting at his at desk reading a file. His secretary has blonde hair with red tip wearing a plain white t-shirt and brown are waiting for the fleet to finally return.

Admiral Farhan one of the few young admirals reaching the position at 15 years old. He was attached to the JMSDF (Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force) by the Singapore Navy. His a kind admiral and will always ask his shipgirls if there's something wrong. He knows how to use a rifle to defend himself.

"What taking them so long, recon planes reported that the enemies force is minimal?" he impatiently asked Yuudachi.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not updating, poi, you that the fleet ran into a submarine patrol on the way back."Yuudachi formally replied.

It was not long till the fleet returned, the naval base cheered as the finally been able to secure the area. Everyone in the fleet was happy except Ark Royal which Farhan noticed so he approached her.

"Arky whats wrong you should be happy we captured the area."He asked Ark Royal informally.

"It's nothing I'm just tired and I have a headache, so I will head to my dorm first okay."Ark Royal explained to him.

With that Ark walked away from the crowd. Yuudachi explained to the admiral that the Admirals are on the line as they wanted a situation report. The Celebration went on without Ark Royal or Admiral Farhan.

After finishing he just could not get rid of the feeling that something about Ark Royal was off. She would usually enjoy talking with the others while sipping tea. Ark was a cheerful person but after the last sortie, he felt that something has sucked it out.

"You seem to be worried about something, poi." Yuudachi curiously asked.

"Yeah, could you please follow me to visit Arky?" he returning the question.

They exited the office and walked down the hallway towards Ark Royal's room. After giving the door two knocks before opening the door.

"You should not have come here!" Ark Royal talking in distorted tone.

They were in the front row seat as they stand there petrified as they watch Ark Royal skin slowly turning pale white, it that turned Ark Royal reddish hair to the same color as her skin. She then slowly looked up towards the two of them showing off her glowing blue eyes.

"Coming here will be doom ha, ha, ha." Ark Royal laughing off evilly while staring at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuudachi and Admiral Farhan stood at the door frozen. Ark Royal pulled out her bow and arrow, Aiming her bow towards them before drawing the string of the and the admiral was expecting for Ark to release the bowstring.

"I'm gonna give you a chance to run, so do it quickly before I change my mind."Ark Royal warning the two of them.

Taking the chance they have they ran for the of would have no chance against the capabilities of Ark Royal planes.

As they were running they collided Shigure causing all of them to fall to the ground. Shigure got up and continued running away from them. They turned toward the direction Shigure came from to see Harusame having the same pale-ish white skin and hair like ark royal. Her eyes were radiating a shade of purple. Her uniform was dark black with a purple tie

"Farhan run, while I fend off Harusame, poi."Yuudachi instructing him.

He was hesitant to move as Yuudachi was his best friend and he doesn't want to lose her. He watched as the 'Nightmare of Solomon' prepare to take on her own sister.

Yuudachi takes the first move by leading with a punch but somehow Harusame managed to grab Yuudachi fist, stopping her punch. She then whispered something to Yuudachi that shocked her leaving an opening for Harusame to give a direct punch to her gut brfore collapsing to the ground with blood spewing from her mouth.

"What's wrong my dear admiral don't I look much cuter."Harusame said while wearing an evil grin.

Admiral Farhan had mixed thoughts as he wanted revenge for what she did to Yuudachi but he knew that fighting her would not end well. Just as he was about to run Harusame managed to grab onto his arm.

"Why are you running admiral, am I scary?" She questioned in a soft voice.

Just as things looked bad for the admiral, Shigure and Akashi with their equipment appeared. Shigure carefully aimed at Harusame. Taking a deep breath she fired off a shot hitting Harusame and forcing her to let go of the admiral.

"Akashi grab Yuudachi while I fight for my sister."Shigure instructing Akashi.

After Akashi managed to carry Yuudachi in her arms, Shigure throwing some smoke grenades to provide cover, so they all could fall back to the Medical Bay. Akashi was helping out Yuudachi while Shigure helped Bandage up the bruise left by Harusame.

"How bad is it Akashi?" Admiral Farhan asked

"A cracked rib or two, I think I should be able to patch it up."Akashi replied "Fortunately the blood sample that Shigure fetched showed me that Harusame was turning into abyssal, I'm not sure is it going to affect certain shipgirls or all of them." she continued to blabber.

Now with some knowledge of what is happening, there are any new questions that have popped out. Now their next move is to find out how those shipgirls are turning abyssal and where is the cause of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The door medical bay suddenly burst open, Zuikaku with some parts of her clothing was torn and signed revealing fresh cuts. She was also carrying Oyashio who is unconscious, her black vest missing and her white shirt covered in blood.

"What in the world happen?" Admiral Farhan asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't really know, one moment I was walking the next we were attacked, I didn't even get to see how attacked us.."Zuikaku replied in a seemingly dazed state.

Akashi dealt was dealing with Oyashio, while the admiral Farhan and Shigure help patch up Zuikaku wounds. After Yuudachi woke up from her unconscious state she rushed to the check on the safety of the admiral unaware she was not fully clothed.

"Really sis, next time don't show up in front of the admiral revealing your bra and panties only" Shigure telling her sister off, while covering the eyes of the admiral to protect her sister's dignity.

"Oops" Yuudachi replied while her face glows bright red.

After the little "mishap", they made a plan to leave the medical bay as if they were attacked, they will be trapped in there. Akashi has begun packing as much medical stuff as she could into one of her large bags.

"Admiral you are going to have to piggyback Oyashio." Akashi giving out an order.

"What, Why?"Admiral Farhan complaining about Akashi's order.

Could use our equipment? No right, just carry Oyashio." Akashi tossing back his complaint.

Once Admiral Farhan managed to carry Oyashio they exited the medical bay with Yuudachi and Shigure leading the way. They kept an eyeful watch as they traverse the corridors before arriving in front of Akashi's room.

"Now watch this." Akashi pressing a button on a remote.

The door opened and white smoke spewed out. They all rushed into the room an closed the door behind them. Her room was a mess tool and spare parts are all over the place, there were blueprints everywhere, to a point where the admiral could have sworn that there were blueprints for the p.1000 Ratte.

After putting Oyashio on to Akashi's bed, Admiral Farhan approached Akashi desk to notice something familiar. It was a gun like an object built of brass parts, there were stray wires and three glowing tubes seem to be powering the thing.

"Akashi is that what I think it is?" Admiral Farhan asking Akashi curiously.

"Yup that's the WunderWaffe DG-2, one of my experiments, but wait till you see what else I made." Akashi telling the Admiral proudly of what she has made.

Just as she was about to pull out what she made two knocks could be heard. It is not an abyssal as they would have just blown the door to bits. Admiral Farhan opened to see Takao her uniform in a terrible state, there was a gash on her left arm and blood trickled from her mouth.

"Ah, I am so glad to find you, Farhan" Takao said to him in a soft tone while putting one of her hand on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why thank a lot, Akashi" Takao thanking Akashi for helping her patch up her wounds.

"Nah, it's just something that always does," Akashi replied while placing on the large bandage.

They look out from Akashi's window to see a full moon as it brightened t pitch black night sky.It seems so calming despite what happened to them earlier.Shigure and Yuudachi sat near the door watching it.Takao was sitting on top of a futon with Admiral Farhan resting his head on her lap, sleeping.

"You don't mind him sleeping on your lap do you, Takao?" Yuudachi curiously asked.

"You see here Yuudachi, I made a promise to his parent to take care of him as they are UN representative currently stuck in Geneva, Switzerland and their homeland is occupied by 'abyssal.He lost some of his friends during abyssal air raids."Takao answering Yuudachi.

Yuudachi felt somewhat sad for the admiral as she now knows that he is trying to make the world peaceful again. Shigure overheard what Takao said and she too understands what it is to lose friends.

The night fortunately passed by calmly.The soft sunlight shines through the window. Akashi was awake the entire night tinkering while Yuudachi was slumped on her back, snoring. Takao was asleep as she helped watch over the admiral.Oyashio has final woken up and chatting with him.

Suddenly the alarm, soon an explosion from the corridor outside shatters the calm moment they were having.Akashi taking as many items from her as she can and putting them in her beg.

"Guys, help me move the shelf!" Akashi giving out orders.

With that Takao, Zuikaku and Akashi pushed the bookcase aside to reveal a well-lit tunnel. All of them quickly entered the tunnel before closing the shelf behind them.

"Akashi, we are gonna need to talk about large scale project." A pissed of Admiral Farhan reprimanding Akashi

They quickly moved through the tunnel just in case whoever was attacking might find it. As they reach the end they find a ladder and a hatch, with that Akashi turned the crank. With a ear-shattering screech she finally managed to open.

"Alright, stop right there." a woman with a recognizable voice commanded us while she points her turrets towards the opening

"No don't shoot us Musashi,it's me Admiral Farhan!" He replied immediately to avoid confusion.

"Oh i'm sorry sir."Musashi apologizing while helping them out of the tunnel.

After a bit of explaining Musashi and Kiyoshimo told them that they were strangely attacked by Saratoga while walking past the carrier dorm.They locked themselves inside the armoury knowing the armoury has some weapons. It still unknown to them how is this happening and will it affect them or not.

"We better gear up." Musashi instructing everyone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was busy walking around the towering shelves of the armory replacing and repairing their had something to do except Admiral Farhan who was sitting down clueless on how to help them. Shigure then walked up to the admiral what seems like one of the handheld turrets the destroyers use.

"Hey Admiral, have this. Akashi modded it to slightly lessen the recoil. Just pull the trigger and do all you can to brace for the recoil." Shigure explained to him.

Just then an explosion sent the armory door flying and smoke bellow in. Then suddenly a pale white hand reached out through the smoke, snatching the turret from Yuudachi.

"Thank you so much sis, for giving me this," Shiratsuyu said while stepping out of the smoke.

Everyone was in shock, to see Shiratsuyu's hair and skin colored pale white while she stood there grinning at smoke cleared to reveal Harusame standing next to a tall woman taller than Harusame was watching them with her glowing azure blue eyes.

"She's the one, she's the one that attacked us!" Kiyoshimo screamed in fear while pointing to the third woman.

"I,m glad remember me, and how cute you gathered a few friends," Saratoga replied before laughing maniacally.

Takao grabbed admiral Farhan's arm and dragged him deeper into the armory where it's safer while decided split up and prepared to fight them.

"Why are you running away from me sis?" Shiratsuyu shouting to her little.

"Just getting to safety." Yuudachi replied, "Shigure do it now!"

At that moment Shigure and Oyashio gave all their might and pushed down the shelf where Shiratsuyu was shelf and all its heavy contents crashing atop her. Up above groups of miniature plane fight it out with one exploding into a fireball.

"Not too bad." Zuikaku snarked as she prepares her next arrow.

HArusame left her peers behind as she sets her eyes on a lone target, Musashi. Before taking her in, Harusame grabs a turret. Using her small size as an advantage she manages to get behind did not even have a chance to turn around when Harusame fired a shot towards her shell impacted Musashi's rigging causing her to fall over.

"Hmp, that hurt but I simply won't lose to a destroyer,"Musashi grumble while standing back up.

Harusame did not hesitate to give a kick to Musashi's gut? It caused her to fall, blood slowly dripping from her the pulled out a small metallic box from her pocket to take out a syringe.

T"looks like a super-battleship will be joining our ranks." Harusame smile gleefully as she prepared the syringe.

The Admiral, who heard the loud blast and immediately ran to where it came from. The moment he spotted Harusame, he lined towards a deep breath he pulled the trigger.

With a loud bang, the admiral was sent flying. Fortunately for him, Takao was behind him acting as a shot Hit Harusame causing her to drop both the box and the Syringe.

"Fall back we are outnumbered."Harusame instructed Saratoga.

Taking some smoke grenades from a nearby shelf to cover Harusame escaped with Farhan approached the box to find another syringe. He then picked it up and passed it to Akashi.

 **Sorry for the delay in Chapter 5 is currently dealing with school so this story won't be my main focus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late delay for this chapter**

Everyone was exhausted, Some of them are still patching up their wound from the previous and Shigure pulled out Shiratsuyu from the rubble and restrained her.

"Alright, both of you let me go" Shiratsuyu shouted while squirming around attempting to escape her restraint.

Meanwhile, admiral Farhan was with Akashi looking into the syringes that both Harusame and Shiratsuyu carried along. To their disappointment, I was just normal tranquilizer so this was definitely not the cause.

"Well well well my dear admiral it seems we meet again. I would recommend all of you to surrender as you wouldn't want anyone to be harmed, right?"Ark royal walked into the armory.

This time Ark royal looked total different her crown looked like it was made of teeth, both of the arms seem like they were starting to turn black while there was something on her right was also carrying something the mix of a crossbow and a sword.

Then more abyssals, no abyssal-izied shipgirls enter the room there were Shokaku, Akagi, Haruna, Fubuki and of course Harusame. Another person entered the room, unlike the others the person was familiar, too familiar except that his skin and hair are pale white and his eyes are ruby red.

"I'm admiral of the abyss, Farhan. I was cloned by using the blood of your dear admiral unlike him the abyssals modified my DNA so that all your puny firearms would affect. Why the abyssals choose him well, his strategies are brilliant and we needed a brilliant strategist."Abyssal admiral Farhan spoke.

"Blah, blah, blah. Stop your stupid blabber we surrender. I don't care if you are better than me with the ability to survive as the original is always better."The real admiral Farhan argued.

The abyssal ship girls restrained each and every one of them and brought to a part of the naval base which was completely unrecognizable as the place had been completely changed to a scene from a mad science were multiple cylindrical tanks in room, two of them were occupied by Kongou and Saratoga who were floating of them were turning pale white.

"Let me explain this to you, this machinery is made to turn your beloved shipgirls into my I shall begin by forcing you to pick 4 other ship girls to be my puppet." the abyssal admiral explained.

Zuikaku, Shigure, Takao, and Oyashio all offered the admiral, Musashi, Akashi, Kiyoshimo, and Yuudachi were brought aside as the four were put into the tanks.

"Soon humanity shall fall…"Abyssal admiral Farhan was interrupted.

"If you really are a clone of me you most likely have a certain trait of mine. MY overconfidence shall YOUR downfall."Admiral Farhan said before managing to throw two grenades.

A smoke screen soon enveloped the entire room. Everyone was in confusion about what was were four loud the smoke cleared admiral Farhan and the remaining shipgirls missing, the three tanks were shattered and their occupants missing.

"What are you waiting for finding them."An angry abyssal admiral Farhan instructed his abyssal puppets." I at least have Zui, Sara, Kongou, and Oyashio."

Much further away in the admiral's office, Takao and Shigure who were rescued were still had a pocket knife which she used to cut their restraint back there. Just then the phone in the room Farhan ran over to pick it up.

"Who's it ?"Yuudachi asked

"The admiralty."Admiral Farhan shiveringly replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry that I could not answer your previous calls. The abyssals have attacked Kure and have set up camp,"Admiral talking on the phone, "I see you're here to tell me there is a group of abyssal heading towards us. Just send me 4 B1 Lancers towards us ASAP, got it." he demanded before putting down the phone.

The shipgirls that heard his conversation made a worried looking face toward him, they were outnumbered. Just then Takao and Shigure woke up. Even though they spent a short time in those tanks it seemed to be already affecting them because some strands of their hair were already white.

"We are outnumbered how are we going to fight them, Poi?"Yuudachi asked admiral Farhan in a worried tone.

Admiral Farhan then pulled a book on his shelf to open a hidden storage compartment filled with weapons. Weapons range from sniper rifles to rocket launchers and grenades. He took two rocket launchers and passed it to Musashi.

"Well Musashi and I are going to distract them, while you all go to the armory," Farhan explained to them."This should draw them away form armory."

"If you are going distract them take this the Wunderwaffe DG.2. And the Sturmpanzer ll ." Akashi passed the wonder weapon and keys over to him.

After saying thanks the two of them jumped out through the window. Fortunately, his office was on the ground meaning that it would be safe. The rest of them remained in his office.

Running to the building stated on Akashi's Keys, he opened the door to reveal an old WW2 vehicle parked there. Farhan followed the instruction on Akashi's table on how to start the engine up.

"Sweet this thing works!" Admiral Farhan said right after he managed to start the engine.

Musashi hopped into the loader side of the vehicle. He maneuvered the vehicle in front of the location of the abyssal admiral's lab. Hopping out of the driver seat, he went to gunner's Position to aim the aim the sturmpanzer.

At a push of a button, the howitzer fired causing a loud echo at the naval base. The shot hit the building causing a large explosion and dust to fly everywhere.

"Musashi load in another round." Admiral Farhan instructed Musashi.

With another round loaded into the cannon, admiral Farhan aimed the cannon again. But just as he was about to shoot, a shell came out of nowhere and landed behind the Sturmpanzer. "They're here!"

Meanwhile, Yuudachi and the others watch as Harusame and Fubuki who were guarding the armory ran off to support her abyssal admiral.

"It worked, the plan worked alright everyone takes what you need. We will need to help Farhan."Yuudachi leading the team.


	8. Chapter 8

Back outside the abyssal Version of admiral Farhan stood there with his group of abyssalized shipgirls.

"Dammit what a waste of my time, Ark Royal knock them out, do not kill them, I need the two of them **alive**." Abyssal admiral Farhan instructed.

Ark Royal lifted her crossbow-sword thing and launched a few planes, actually, they don't look like planes at all as they look like stingrays. Admiral Farhan and Musashi jumped out of the tank just in time as the stingrays dropped two bombs onto the tank. When the bombs detonated all the ammunition went up with it causing a humongous explosion, in which Musashi protected the admiral.

"The rocket launchers, sir they were inside the tank,"Musashi told him.

"Don't worry I still have the Wunderwaffe."Farhan holding on to that weapon. Flipping on a switch the weapon, cylinders on it began to glow.

The next wave off stingrays was sent off by Ark Royal. Admiral Farhan aimed at the center of the group and pulled the trigger. A ball of electricity was generated at the sporked end of the weapon. The ball electricity traveled and hit the center sting ray causing electricity to spark to the others making them explode. Unfortunately, the bombs were released before the stingrays exploded, one hit Musashi directly and another exploded next to Farhan.

Musashi's face was slightly stained with blood, her glasses broken and her sarashi was red due to the blood that rolled down. Admiral Farhan was in no better state his left sleeve was singed, his white uniform was colored red due to the blood and the weapon he held onto was sent flying.

"Well my dear self it seems that you are on the losing end, now surrender or I will shoot Musashi !" Abyssal admiral Farhan pulling out a pistol and pointed it at Musashi.

"Never!"The original Admiral Farhan shouted.

"Fine then, such a waste."The abyssal Admiral pulled the trigger. Admiral Farhan quickly jumped in front of Musashi catching the bullet for her. He fell to the ground and his blood spilled onto the concrete.

"Admiral, no. This can't be true, admiral why did you choose to save me?!" Musashi shocked by what happened.

"Because I care for you all,"Admiral Farhan stood up his white admiral's Uniform was now completely red with blood." this is not over yet!"


	9. Chapter 9

Admiral Farhan stood there facing the evil version of him in his blood drench uniform. Soon shipgirls arrived with their rigging to assist, a close quarters fight ensued between the abyssalized shipgirls and the normal shipgirls. The fight was fierce, the sound of the cannons firing was deafening and debris flew everywhere.

"Well, I seem that there is still a spark that keeps you all fighting. Don't worry I will ensure that spark is gone when all the fighting settles."Abyssal admiral Farhan smugly told his other self.

The shipgirls were fighting with every bit of energy they had left since they know what was a stake. Some of their equipment was already dented and the barrels of the gun mounts they use were bent. The situation was the same for the abyssal ship girls as their equipment were damaged in one way or another.

Suddenly the roar of jet engines could be heard followed by a whistling sound. Not soon after an explosion engulfed abyssal admirals Farhan laboratory followed by another and another.

"You, you piece of shit!" Abyssal admiral Farhan attempted to fire at admiral Farhan, but Musashi managed to grab the Wunderwaffe and fire at the abyssal admiral causing him to drop his pistol.

Still raging after what just happened the abyssal admiral charged at admiral Farhan with a metal rod, which broke from the buildings. Fortunately the admiral Farhan managed to dodge it, and since the abyssal admiral overshot the distance, it gave a chance for Farhan to give the abyssal admiral a good kick in the back. With that much force, the abyssal admiral fell onto the floor.

"Doesn't your injury drag you down due to all the pain?" Abyssal admiral Farhan asked while standing back up.

"No it doesn't, in fact, I could fight you all day." Admiral Farhan replied while giving out a punch.

Even though he said the injury was not dragging him down, it was obvious that the injury is slowing him down.

Akashi then arrived to help them. She pulled out a device and activated, the device seems to snap the abyssal izied shipgirls out of their current state. Abyssal admiral Farhan begin to panic as his abyssal izied ship girls were not listening to him.

"Wait who did you know that I'm controlling them!?" The abyssal admiral in a shocked state.

"Well, I stole your journal from your lab, no I know what are your plans are."Admiral Farhan answered the question.

"Well, not all of my plans!" Abyssal admiral Farhan pulled out a smoke grenade and tossed it towards them.

Even though he was seen running to a torpedo boat, the ship girls decided not to chase after him as they are too exhausted. Akashi managed to tranquilize the abyssal izied ship girls in which she brought them to the medical bay.

A few days later.

"Umm how long till we can return back to normal?" Ark Royal asked, "Admiral please forgive me for what I have done?"

"Don't worry Ark I forgive you, also Akashi told it might be in few days." Admiral Farhan explained to her while holding her hand.

"Hey Admiral, Hurry up we do not want to be late for the meeting."Musashi, his new secretary called out.

 **This is not the final chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**After a few remarks from my friends, I decided to rewrite chapter 10**

Admiral Farhan was back sitting at his desk having to deal with his paperwork. Kure is still in a mess, the build that was blown to smithereens was under repair. The admiral had a large bandage warped around his stomach where he was shot.

"Hey, Admiral!" Musashi entered the room "You have been there for two days, you even slept on your table."

"The fallout from the abyssal is huge, Musashi."Admiral Farhan's answer did not impress Musashi.

"Take a break please, or I will have to do this."Musashi cheekily poked the area where he was shot causing him to scream in pain.

"Ok, ok I will take a break." Admiral Farhan giving the answer Musashi wanted.

"Good choice, follow me to the cafe. I want you to meet a new member assigned to our naval base."Musashi making him get out of his chair.

After navigating the corridors they arrive at the cafe where a woman wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black jacket with snow-white hair was sitting there waiting for them.

"Hi there admiral Farhan, I'm Cv-6 Enterprise." The woman greeted him.

Meanwhile in abyssal occupied Singapore.

"So are we ready?" the mysterious abyssal asked.

"Yes, we are ready for our counter-attack."Abyssal Admiral Farhan reported before walking back to his own lab.

Flicking on the switch, all the lights in the room were turned on to reveal hundreds of cylinder tanks lined up neatly. The tanks each held a clone of ship girl. He headed to one of the tanks and pressed on the keypad causing all the water to drain and the tank to open.

"Battleship Musashi, ready for duty." The clone stepped out of the tank.

"Get dressed, I shall you brief you on your mission." Abyssal Admiral Farhan told her with a big grin.


End file.
